Forget you
by ShadowDragonElf
Summary: A song fic in BB's point of view. Song: Forget you by Cee Lo Green. R&R people. PLEASE!


This is my first song fic. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own the song Forget You By Cee Lo Green or Teen Titans.

**I see you driving 'round town**

**With the girl I love and I'm like,**

**Forget you!**

**Oo, oo, ooo**

As Beastboy walked on the sidewalk, he seen Raven. Raven driving around with Robin in his new ferari. "Forget you!" Beastboy muttered to himself. As they kept going. Feeling left out he just kept walking to the tower.

**I guess the change in my pocket**

**Wasn't enough I'm like,**

**Forget you!**

**And forget her too!**

**You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya**

**Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)**

**And although there's pain in my chest**

**I still wish you the best with a...**

**Forget you!**

**Oo, oo, ooo**

"Beastboy," Robin started, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Beastboy angerly said. _Forget you and forget her too! _He thought to himself. He stomped away to his room, running into Raven.

Nearly dropping her book she muttered "Sorry. You know, if you were richer I'd still be with."

"Ha, now ain't that some shh?" He caught himself before saying the rest to her. Having a tear in his eye and his heart dropping to his stomach, he still muttered, "Forget you."

**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,**

**But that don't mean I can't get you there.**

**I guess she's an xbox and I'm more atari,**

**'Bout the way you play your game ain't fair.**

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**

**(Oh shh she's a gold digger)**

**Well**

**(Just thought you should know niwwa)**

**Ooooooh**

**I've got some news for you**

**Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend**

"I'm sorry Raven." Beastboy said to her, "I'm sorry I can't afford what Robin can. I can still get you where ever you need to go."

"Came on Beastboy, your so low tech like Atari, but Robin's like an X box. Besides, how else can you get an upgrade without money?"

"So you just want his money? Golddigger!"

"ROBIN!"

"YEAH, GO ON AND TELL YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND!" Beastboy shouted at her. _I pitty that you have to deal with her Robin._

**Now I know, that I had to borrow,**

**Beg and steal and lie and cheat.**

**Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.**

**'Cause being in love with you a** ain't cheap. **

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**

**(Oh shh she's a gold digger)**

**Well**

**(Just thought you should know niwwa)**

**Ooooooh**

**I've got some news for you**

**Ooh, I really hate your a** right now**

Beastboy flashed back to when he was with Raven. He had to resort to begging, lying, and cheating just to keep her happy. When he first met her, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He spent alot of money trying though. The money that he could have spent on himself, _I hate her so much right now you gold digger!_

**Now baby, baby, baby**

**Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?**

**(So bad, so bad, so bad)**

**I tried to tell my momma but she told me**

**"This is one for your dad"**

**(Your dad, your dad, your dad)**

**Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!**

**Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh!**

**I still love you. Oooh!**

The phone rang, twice, three times. She picked up, "Hi mom." Beastboy said.

"Garfield?"

"Yeah. You remember that girl, Raven?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"She left me, for Robin."

"This is one for your dad."

"Why? Whhhy? Whhhy?" He hung up. Moving to Raven's rooms. "I love you oh! I still love you! Ooooh!"

"Beastboy! It's 3 a.m.! GO TO BED!"

He went back to bed and the same thing the next day. He went out on his daily walk. Seeing Robin and Raven on their daily drive, Beastboy muttered, "Forget you." When suddenly Robin went so fast, loosing control. He hit a pole, crashing the car, they walked away safely, but Bruce Wayne wasn't about to let Robin get anymore money for a while. When Beastboy found this out, he walked away smiling.

I know. Totally goes against my liking of BB and Rae, but I just got this idea in my head and I had to do it. Please Review or Flame, totally up to you! :)


End file.
